Vehicles of present design have car door windows riding in rubber weather stripping to effect a seal against the elements. These rubber weather strippings, and especially the ones at the unhinged vertical part of either front door, have provided an unauthorized person easy access to the door lock button to move the same to open position by use of a coat hanger or a wire or flat metal member.
Further, when children are transported in the rear seat portion of the vehicle, the driver of the vehicle cannot watch their activity without neglecting his driving operations, and accidents have been caused by children pulling up on the easily accessible door lock button to unlock the door.
The prior art contains many patents which attempt to overcome the disadvantages of an unprotected door lock button but, insofar as I am aware, none has had commercial success because some are extremely complicated in design; others are unreliable; and yet others are costly to manufacture and install.
My invention provides a protector for a door lock button which is relatively simple and inexpensive and may be easily installed on practically all vehicles without special tools. The protector comprises a pair of telescoping sleeves, relatively movable in an axial manner. The outer sleeve is disposed within the car door and has its upper end secured to the horizontal window rail of the latter. The inner sleeve is axially movable from a position within the outer sleeve to a position wherein it extends outwardly of the latter and surrounds the door lock button. The sleeves have selectively interengagable members to hold the inner sleeve in its extended position.